banjokazooieseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitter Gulch Mine
Glitter Gulch Mine is the second of nine worlds to be accessed by Banjo and Kazooie on their quest to defeat the evil witch, Gruntilda, in Banjo-Tooie. Glitter Gulch Mine is located in the subzone of Plateau on the Isle O' Hags. Below is the theme song for Glitter Gulch Mine that you can play and listen to: Glitter Gulch Mine Games: Banjo-Tooie Boss: Old King Coal Number of Moves: Two Jiggies Needed: Four Glowbos: Two Items: Jigsaw Pieces Musical Notes Extra Honeycomb Pieces Cheato Page Honeycomb Energy Random Stop Honeycomb Energy Blue Eggs Fire Eggs Ice Eggs Grenade Eggs Clockwork Kazooie Eggs Red Feathers Gold Feathers Glowbo Running Shoes Springy Step Shoes Transformation: Detonator Classification: World Theme: Ore Mine Points of Interest *Waterfall Cavern *Generator Cavern *Toxic Gas Cave *Flooded Caves *Power Hut *Power Hut Basement *Crushing Shed *Gloomy Caverns *Ordinance Shed *Train Station *Water Storage *Prospector's Hut *Train Rails *Waterfall Pond *Fuel Depot *Ore Mountains *Mumbo's Skull *Wumba's Wigwam Abilities Learned *Bill Drill *Beak Bayonet Jigsaw Piece Locations Jigsaw Piece #1: The Waterfall Cavern : If you've visited the Waterfall Cavern in this world, you've probably seen the Jigsaw Piece resting high above, near the pool above where the water from the waterfall collects. To reach it, you must come from the top of the waterfall. This is located at the end of the river in the main area, but normally a grating covers it. Near the beginning of the world is a switch, but before you can reach the opening, it'll close. You'll need to be faster, and the Running Shoes in one of the crates near the rope at the world's entrance will allow you to do this. Slip the shoes on, then run to the switch near the purple mound to the right of the entrance. From here, follow the river (you can run on top of the water with the Running Shoes) to the end, where the entrance to the Waterfall Cavern is located. Go in, then jump down to the pool below. Jump out of the water onto the sides of the pool and go down to collect the Jiggy. Jigsaw Piece #2: The Crushing Shed : Outside of the Crushing Shed is a large boulder with a Jiggy imprinted on the side. In the core of the rock is a Jiggy, but you must find a way to get it out. The Mumbo Pad next to it is the key. Visit Mumbo Jumbo and take him to the pad, where he will levitate the Jiggy boulder and move into the Crushing Shed. Enter the shed. Go on the conveyor belt to the back, where the big red switch is located (watch out for the crushers above). Beak Barge Attack into the switch, which will take the Jiggy boulder into the spinning spiky-things. You'll rip the boulder up and spit the pieces outside. The Jiggy is split into three pieces, and you'll have to collect them all to get the Jiggy. However, first you must make it back out. Use the Talon Trot and jumping to get across the fast-moving conveyor belt, then go outside to search for the pieces. There are no set locations, but they will always be near the shed. Check by the river, the entrances to the mine, and on the green hill to the right of the shed. Jigsaw Piece #3: Generators : Head to the third Mine Entrance, located near the Train Station. Enter the tunnel and follow the left path to get to the Generator Room. This room is dark, and filled with power generators. The generators, when shot (on the green light) with a Fire Egg, will momentarily light up, allowing you to see the surroundings. It really depends on the brightness of your TV and the glare in whether or not you actually need to use these generators, though. The winding path goes across and above the chasm, eventually leading above the entrance where a Jiggy waits. Jigsaw Piece #4: Ordnance Storage Dynamite : To the left of the entrance is a hole leading downward to the Ordnance Storage, but it's blocked by a large rock. Use the Bill Drill to smash the rock, and enter. Inside, learn the Beak Bayonet, then head to the opposite side of the entrance to strike up a conversation with Bullion Bill. Fifteen sticks of dynamite have gotten loose in the mine, and if you take longer than 200 seconds after defusing the first one, they'll explode. Use the Beak Bayonet on each stick of dynamite to defuse it. When they're all defused, return to the entrance area to receive your reward, which is of course a Jiggy. Jigsaw Piece #5: Handcar Race : Okay, for sure you've deduced by now that the track in this world isn't just scenery, but something you can ride. And ride it you can, but first you must meet up with Canary Mary. The first step in getting this Jiggy requires the transformation into the Detonator by Humba Wumba. After transforming, go down the mound of purple minerals that Wumba's Wigwam is on. Conveniently, the place you need to go is right next to her home. Near the track is a doorway covered by rocks. Stand next to the fuse of the powder keg and detonate. Now you can go back to Wumba and turn back into Banjo and Kazooie. Go into the mine entrance you just cleared, and you'll run into Canary Mary. Use the Beak Barge Attack to open her cage, then run to the Fuel Depot (by the entrance) where she flies to. She'll have fixed the broken handcar, and she challenges you to a race. The race is pretty simply, and you simply must press A repeatedly (and quickly). Canary Mary is a tad slow, so beating her shouldn't be a probem. When you reach the end of the track (by the Train Station), you'll be awarded a Jiggy (if you win...which I hope you will). Jigsaw Piece #6: Bill and Dilberta Reunited : Bullion Bill's House, located above the river in between Mumbo's Skull and Wumba's Wigwam, is where the sad prospector awaits the return of his friend, Dilberta. Dilberta isn't anywhere near, and is actually in an entirely different world. Head back to Mayahem Temple and turn into the Stony. Your next step is the Prison Compound, where Dilberta is being held. Talk to the Stony near the entrance to learn which of the switches (sun, moon, and star) that you have to press to enter (this changes depending on the game, so you must talk to him). Once you know how to get in, un-transform into Banjo and Kazooie and open the prison door. Inside, talk to Dilberta and you'll see that she's trapped in this world by a rock. Use the Bill Drill to clear it, and she'll go running into the hole. Go in too. You'll emerge in the Prospector's Hut, but Dilberta s nowhere to be seen. Talk to Bullion Bill, and during the conversation Dilberta will show up. The pair is overjoyed to be reunited, so they'll give you a Jiggy. Jigsaw Piece #7: The Underground Pipe Network : The underground pipe network is a maze of underwater pipes, and I'll tell you that it is very helpful to have an increased Air Supply for this. There are two ways to get here. The first is by blowing up the rocks that block the main entrance, found near the Crushing Shed. The other is by jumping down from the pool underneath the waterfall in the Waterfall Cavern and onto the boards sticking out on the wall. Neither way is particularly advantageous. To get to the Jiggy from the main entrance, go forward, left, forward, and then left. The Jiggy room is very dark, and the only thing that lights it up is the Jiggy. Defeat the Billy Bobs before collecting the Jiggy, so you're not left in the dark as to their location. Jigsaw Piece #8: Old King Coal : Time to confront this world's boss. He lives inside Chuffy, whom is the train, but visits to the Train Station have shown that it's turned over. No problem, especially for the mighty Mumbo Jumbo. Bring Mumbo Jumbo to the station and have him use his magic to put the train back on the track. Now it's working just fine, and ready to go. But when you return as Banjo and Kazooie, a strange monster refuses to let you use the train. Enter the boiler of the train, and you'll initiate a fight with Old King Coal. Defeat him to earn a Jiggy and the power to use the train. Jigsaw Piece #9: The Power Shed : The Power Shed is located deep in the mine, and can be gotten to from Mine Entrance 2 (near Mumbo's Skull). Go past the prison and soon you'll come to a large part of the mine with a building on one side. Enter it and split up. You can learn the Split Up move in the third world, Witchyworld. Have Banjo go up the ladder and stand on the switch, which will turn the lights on. Switch to Kazooie, then go through the basement to the Jiggy. If you don't have the Split Up ability yet, you can make your way through by lighting up the area with Fire Eggs or the Wonderwing, but this is very tedious and it's much easier just to turn on the lights. Jigsaw Piece #10: Springy Step Shoes : This is the easiest Jiggy to get, but you'll need to learn how to use the Springy Step Shoes from Terrydactyland first. Go to the source of the river, which is near the Crushing Shed. The Jiggy is easily seen from behind the waterfall. A nearby crate conceals a pair of Springy Step Shoes, which you can use to reach the Jiggy. That's it, pretty easy, huh? Musical Notes Locations Treble Clef : The Treble Clef is found in the room with the two large water tanks. In the center is a bridge. While it may look like a foggy pit is underneath, this is actually water. Jump in and swim to the end near the water tanks to find the Treble Clef. 25 Notes : There's twenty-five notes located outside the Prospector's Hut. Follow the river running through the main part of the mine and you'll see them. 20 Notes : Inside the Fuel Depot (near the entrance) is twenty notes, most of which are on the barrels. Watch out for the TNT Crate as you collect them. 20 Notes : Next to the Crushing Shed is a mound of green minerals. Ascend it to find four more Musical Note nests. 15 Notes : In front of Mumbo's Skull, you'll find fifteen more nests of notes. Extra Honeycomb Piece Locations Extra Honeycomb Piece #1: Toxic Gas Cave : After learning the Bill Drill, head into the Toxic Gas Cave, which is across the river from the Crushing Shed. Inside, demolish the center boulder to uncover an Extra Honeycomb Piece. Extra Honeycomb Piece #2: Train Station Delivery : Near the entrance to the Train Station, you'll see a crate with the Rareware "R" on the side, indicating that you can break it open. Instead of eggs or feathers, this crate has a valuable Extra Honeycomb Piece inside. Extra Honeycomb Piece #3: Prospector's Hut : This Empty Honeycomb Piece also requires the Bill Drill. Outside Bullion Bill's cabin is a large boulder. Use the Bill Drill to destroy it and collect the Empty Honeycomb Piece underneath. Cheato Page Locations Cheato Page #1: Glitter Gulch Mine Sign : This Cheato Page is easy to miss, but whenever you enter the level, it's in plain view. It rests above the big "Glitter Gulch Mine" sign. While you can use the Springy Step Shoes nearby, if you don't have them yet, you can simply jump from the entrance rope and get it just as easily. Cheato Page #2: In the Water Tank : Go into the first Mine Entrance and use the Flip Flap Jump to reach the lower platform around the first Water Tank. Proceed to climb up the ladder and jump in the tank. Swim to the bottom to find a Cheato Page. Cheato Page #3: Rematch Race : After defeating Canary Mary the first time, she'll ask you to race again. Do it if you want another Cheato Page. She'll be a little faster this time, but it still won't be too much effort to defeat her. Jinjo Locations Jinjo #1: Surviving the Toxic Gas : Enter the Toxic Gas Cave (located across the river from the Crushing Shed) and head to the back. Behind one of the light rocks (the ones you can't destroy with the Bill Drill) is a Jinjo. Jinjo #2: Waiting for the Train : This Jinjo is waiting on the track that runs through the main area of Glitter Gulch Mine. While you can follow the track the entire way to be sure to find him, if you start from near Mumbo's Skull or the Train Station you'll find him sooner. He's at the top of the steep hill, which is up a hill of purple minerals from Mumbo's Skull. He's waiting at a turn. Jinjo #3: Trapped Under a Boulder : This poor Jinjo is trapped underneath a boulder on the blue pile of minerals near the Train Station. Use the Bill Drill to get him out from between the rock and a hard place. Jinjo #4: Go Directly to Jail : Before you can rescue the Jinjo located in the jail cell, you must clear the entrance to Mine Entrance 2 with the Bill Drill. Return as the Detonator and go down to the jail area. Enter the first cell, and detonate at the fuse (watch out for the Billy Bob). When the path is cleared, enter the adjacent cell and grab the captive Jinjo. Jinjo #5: From Ye Olde Lagoon : This one will require further advancement in the game, at least to level four, which is Jolly Roger's Lagoon. Head to the Sunken Ship near the Atlantis area in Jolly Roger's Lagoon. Swim into the pipe at the end. Inside this water pipe are several fast moving fans. To get them to stop, shoot them with Ice Eggs. When you reach the end, go through the exit and you'll come above the Water Tank you couldn't reach before. Here you'll find the last Jinjo. Jamjars' Moves Bill Drill : This is one of the most common moves you'll use in Banjo-Tooie, and it's especially useful in the first two worlds. Large rocks, special patches of ground, ice, and more can be broken with the Bill Drill. The Bill Drill is much like the Beak Buster Attack, but drills into the object, causing it to shatter if it's the right king. Beak Bayonet : This attack will become your main attack when in first person mode, as is an attack that doesn't use up any eggs. By simply pressing B, Kazooie will smash enemies with her beak. While it doesn't have the range of eggs and takes a second to pull her back, it is useful. Boss Summary Old King Coal : Old King Coal is quite large, so hitting him won't be a problem. He has a total of 50 hit points, and a Rat-a-Tat Tap will take off Category:Templates Category:General wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Article management templates Category:Category templates Category:Template documentation Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:Videos Category:Images Category:Forums Category:Community Category:Browse Category:Watercooler Category:Policy Category:Organization Category:Help Category:Help desk